cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Forren Krandor
--Blade Kriya Krell (talk) 23:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Note: Great Peace of the Republic Era is a sub Era within Rise of the Empire Era, It dated from 1,000 BBY - 22 BBY, to the start of the Clone Wars. Note: Imperial Period is a sub Era within the Rise of the Empire and Rebellion Era, It dated from 19 BBY - 4 ABY BBY, to the death of Emperor Palpatine. Forren Krandor nicknamed Forr was a mercenary - turned Elite Stormtrooper, serving in the Stormtrooper Corps, of the Galactic Empire, predecessors of the Jedi-allied Galactic Republic. He would later defect from the Empire after being wounded in battle, and left for dead by the Empire. After this he joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, following his capture by the Rebels. =Dating System= Forren Krandor was born in 32 Before the Battle of Yavin Year 36,421 after the Tho Yor Arrival Year 3,621 after the Treaty of Coruscant Year 968 after the Ruusan Reformation Year 3:3–4:2 after the Great ReSynchronization Before Birth Not much is known about Forren Krandor's parents before he was born, except that his father Korren Krandor was a farmer on Dantooine and married Forren's mother. Early Childhood Forren Krandor was born on a space station known as The Spark, orbiting the comet, Iceberg III, in the Calamari System, in 32 BBY ' (ReSynchronization Date 3:4:14)', during the same time as the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo. Forren's father was Korren Krandor, and his mother was Aleena Krandor, they were both from Dantooine, a pleasant world of grasslands, rivers and lakes. Forren's parents had left Dantooine temporarily for a vacation, they hardly ever left their homeworld, Their ship, an old rusty peace of junk, YT-1300 light freighter, nicknamed the Howling Sparrow, would often malfunction and accidentally go into Lightspeed, and end up in the wrong destination, one of these times the ship accidentally traveled to the Calamari System, Aleena started to go into labor, so they stopped at a Calamari space station called The Spark, orbiting a comet called Iceberg III. After Forren was born he was given the name Forren, named after his father Korren, they would call him Forr for short. Soon after they returned to their homeworld Dantooine, Korren, Forr's father, owned a farm in which their house was nearby, he made a living by growing crops, to sell to the nearby village, Hedgemill, Korren and Aleena were close friends with Hedgemill's Mayor, and the Mayor's wife. Korren would often try to sell crops to the Khoonda, Khoonda was the autonomous government of the planet Dantooine from 3956 BBY to at least 3951 BBY, it was still around although they had very little control over Dantooine anymore, now more or less Dantooine was ruled by different tribes and villages, as their own personnel governments. Korren tried to sell crops to the Khoonda, which their headquarters were a hundred miles away, but the Khoonda always declined his offers. Hedgemill's Mayor, had three kids, triplets, born only a year before Forr, they would often come over to play with Forr, and became good friends, when he was old enough to play. Two years after Forr was born, Korren and Aleena had another baby, a girl, whom they named Iris. Coming Soon To be updated Category:Krellverse Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Galactic Empire Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Stormtrooper Category:Mercenary Category:Farmer Category:Male Characters Category:Pilot Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:New Republic Category:Engineer Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sniper